Bakura Yōhei
Yōhei Bakura (獏良 洋平, Bakura Yōhei) was a Jōnin-level ninja from the village of Amegakure. He was the Third Leader of Bakura Clan and the second son of Bakura Kyō. His extraordinary mastery of Water Release and creation of Storm Release: Storm Shark technique gained him the title, Shark King (鮫の王, Same no ō). Appearance Yohei was always seen showing his smile even in various crisis as a sign of calmness but actually it's opposite deep inside his heart. Unlike both of his parent, he has spiky blonde hair and Heterochromia iridum disease that inherited by his ancestor but not very noticeable. The color of his right eye is dark red and left eye is dark blue. His casual outfit consisted of a dark-blue jacket and dark blue jeans. Personality Yōhei was a pretty naughty and annoying during childhood. Bully other peoples was his habit, hoped to gain attention from others. He was also well known as a pervert at school, though he knew where is the limit. He had a hard time during his early life due to the early death of his father. This forced his mother to work harder in order to support the expenses of the family. Nobody try to understand him because they knew it was troublesome, except his brother who cares about him very much. Since he was a child, he has loved water and aquatic animal, especially shark, reasoning that it was a strong and aggressive creature. When he grew older, he slowly turned mature and cared his friend and family. Despite this, he was still a pervert as shown he married two woman, Bakura Mai and Bakura Ayaka. Apart from that, he often shows a devilish smirk during crisis, as a sign represents it has nothing to be worry about. Background Early Life Yōhei was born as the second son of Bakura Clan First Leader, Bakura Kyō into the Royal Bakura Clan who possess Storm Release. His father died when he was only 4 years old. His memory of his father was blurry but still he was glad that he can still remember his father face, even though it is not clear. He started to train Ninjutsu since he was 5, focused more on Water Release which is opposite of his brother who focused on Lightning Release. Both of them never stop their training, hoped one day they could lighten the burden of their mother. Everyday after the school, they will helped their mother to look after the shop, so their mother could rest for a while. He graduated from academy when he was 9 and left with the nickname of "Shark Kid", due to his obsession toward shark. Shortly after his graduation, he became Chunin, passed the examination with his most powerful move, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique, which he learned from Kisame History Book which he found in one of the Akatsuki ruined hideout. Albeit he passed the examination with ease, he was still not happy because he lost to his rival, Kaminari Ryusuke, the master of Lightning Release. At the age of 14, he created the a variation of Shark technique, called Storm Shark Technique. The strength of the jutsu is absolutely powerful which is far exceed compare to the original technique, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique. He became Jonin when he was only 15, passed the test easily with his expertise on Storm Release: Triple Storm Beam and Storm Release: Storm Shark. After a few years, his uncle, Bakura Ryu died without appoint the new leader. To avoid any unnecessary trouble, the clan members suggested a way to solve the crisis. Whoever wish to become the leader will have to fight against each other until only one people left in an arena. His brother didn't participate because he preferred freedom, left Yōhei alone in the arena. During the elimination match, which consisted more than 400 participants, Yōhei managed to reach to the final round and the last opponents he had to face was Bakura Yoko, the daughter of Ryu. They fought very fiercely and after a few hours of struggling, he defeated Yoko. Yoko admitted the defeat and told him he is the best Bakura to hold the Third Leader title because he is better than her in every term. Shortly afterward, Yōhei became the leader of Bakura Clan. He married Bakura Mai and had sixth children then he married again with Bakura Ayaka and had two children. At some point, he adopted Rei and claimed her as her real daugther, thus she replaced the position of Yuri as the sixth children. His focused more attention on Yuri and Rei, though he still cared deeply of his children. At one point, he had a big argument with Ayaka which resulted to divorce, when Yuri was only 14 years old. However, they still lived together in same house, though different room. They never speak or greet to each other afterward, both of them waiting each other to apologize. After a week, he finally regretted what he did. He went to apologize which Ayaka accepted but unfortunately, they were ambushed by the A-Rank assassin hired by outsider who viewed Bakura Clan as threat. Both of them were not paying attention during the conversation, thus heavily injured by the assassins. His son, Yuri, saw the whole incident while drinking water along the hallway, proceeded to wipe them out. Before his last breath, he appointed Yuri as the new leader then moved near to Ayaka before he died. Abilites Water Release Yōhei was a specialist of Water Release, as shown he mastered the Shark Style originally created by the Akatsuki, Kisame from a legendary book when he was still a teenager. His gifted talent helped him to create various of Water Release jutsu which hold great destruction comparable to Fire Release. Storm Release Yōhei able to perform Storm Release but nothing compare to his brother because he is weak at using Lightning Release. The speed of Storm Release depends on Lightning Release. However he covered the problem with his amazing Water Release. His mastery of Water Release granted him extraordinary Storm Release which hold great destruction. Quotes *(To Himself) "Luckily, I still can remember father face, even though it's not clear." *(To Bakura Yuri) "That's how my son should look like." Stats Trivia *"Yōhei" (洋平) mean Peaceful Ocean and "Bakura" (獏良) mean tapir and auspicious. *According to the Naruto Databook: **Yōhei wishes to fight the people who sent assassins killed Ayaka. **Yōhei's favorite hobby is fishing and fighting. **Yōhei's favorite dish is fish ball. Credits *©Bakura Yōhei article is created by Bakurayuri a.k.a Kenny Tan. (Copyright) *The origin of the image is unknown, if you know, please leave it at talk page. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Storm Release User Category:Regalia Possessor Category:Bakura Clan Category:Clan Leader